Rumara of Thurkear
Rumara are one of the four Elder Races of the world called Thurkear, created by the Ancient One known as the Shark of Dream. History ---- The rumara were created by the Shark of Dream. They were instinctively able to travel the Eternal Dream, and showed mastery over aquamancy. Though the Pact Primeval indicated the Shark of Dream was allowed to create rumara with the powers of the other Ancient Ones, he didn't do that, confident in the superiority of his creations. He did, however, create minions for the rumara, who were able to walk the land, and minions who could move through the vast skies of Thurkear. The rumara secluded themselves in their underwater kingdoms, and didn't care about the surface world, save for goals of food and slaves. This has been the main reason the rumara aren't corrupted in any kind since the moment of their creation, a fact they take great pride in. It was not until the Fifth Eon, however, that the rumara exposed themselves to the outer world. They agreed to train humanoids in the ways of the Eternal Dream. Secretly, however, they were enslaving their pupils until they were entirely under their command. After the Fifth Eon had ended, the rumara had build up small armies of dreamers. Slowly, they spread their minions, until every nation was influenced by them. Then, they stroke. It was one of the reasons for the beginning of the War of the Heirs. The rumara proved superior in quite many battles, using their vast intellects and numbers of minions to the greatest advantage. However, when encountering the dragons, the odds were even, as dragons possessed just as much of an intellect and had just as much numerical power. When the Shark of Dream emerged from his realm, the rumara were able to control more and more of dreaming minds. After the war, the rumara returned once more to their underwater homes. However, they were now more interested than earlier in controlling the surface world. Appearance ---- Rumara look on first sight like fish. However, it takes only a few moments to realize that a rumara is different - not fish, not squid, not boneless predator, but something that combines elements of all three. A rumara is a shark-like being twenty feet long, with a slimy grey skin and three eyes. They have four large tentacles, and a lot more weird growings on their body. When one had the nerves to look into the creature's head, he would be stunned by the large brain he would see. This brain consists of six different portions, who each have many tasks and capabilities. Psychology ---- Rumara are an ancient race, but what's more: they remember their ancientness. Rumara have something unique located in their brains: an apart section for memories. But not just memories, the memories of its ancestors are located there as well. A rumara remembers the arrival of the Elder Gods just as if it was their own memory. Their vast memories, combined with their vast yet alien intellect, makes them formidable opponents easily able to master the Dream, for one thing. Notable Rumara ---- *The Shark of Dream, the rumara progenitor, and the master of the Eternal Dream. Category:Rumara of Thurkear Category:Races of Thurkear